


I Love You

by CherryOnTop98



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, But not really incest, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Incest, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryOnTop98/pseuds/CherryOnTop98
Summary: What if Ruby and Yang were never sisters? What if Ruby had a father that wasn’t Taiyang? I dunno, but there’s no way this doesn’t end with a kiss.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what this is is a rewriting of every key scene focusing on Ruby and Yang, presented as a sort of montage. Big twist: they are not related by blood. It’s my firm belief that if this were true in canon, this ship would out-popular even the Big Four. 
> 
> Also, my first time posting on AO3. Feedback welcome.

“Oh, I can’t believe my best friend is going to Beacon with me!” Yang shouted, pulling Ruby into a tight hug. “This is the best day ever!”

Ruby could feel her chest nearly collapsing from the blonde’s immense strength. “Please…stop…” she gasped.

Yang released her grip after one more second, her face beaming. “But I’m so proud of you!”

The two girls were aboard an airship making its way to Beacon Academy, where they had both been accepted. Ruby had somehow managed to get in two years early.

Well… not “somehow,” per se. A few nights earlier, she’d foiled a Dust robbery in downtown Vale, and after an impromptu interview with the Headmaster himself, she was on her way to an advanced education.

Ruby sighed. “Really, Yang, it was nothing.”

“What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon-” Yang gestured to their fellow passengers- “is gonna think you’re the bee’s knees!”

“I don’t want to be the ‘bee’s knees,’ okay? I don’t wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees.”

Yang was starting to look a little concerned. “What’s with you, Ruby? Aren’t you excited?”

“Of course I’m excited… I just…” Ruby sighed, looking at the floor. “I got moved ahead two years. I don’t want anyone to think I’m special.”

Yang went right to Ruby’s side, putting her arm over her friend’s shoulder, causing Ruby to look up at her. “But you are special.” She gave Ruby her most winning smile.

-

Ruby watched as a black-haired boy walked past, followed by a somewhat hyper redheaded girl. “Wonder what those two are so worked up about…”

“Oh, who knows,” Yang replied, crossing her arms. “So! You seem awfully chipper this morning.”

“Yep! No more awkward small-talk or getting-to-know-you stuff.” Ruby reached into her locker, pulling out her folded High-Caliber Sniper Scythe. “Today I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking,” she mused, stroking and cuddling the folded weapon.

Yang chuckled at her friend’s endearing antics. “Well, remember Ruby, you’re not the only one going through initiation.” She put her hands on her hips. “If you wanna grow up, you’re going to have to meet new people and work together.”

“Ugh, you sound just like your dad!” Ruby stowed her weapon. “Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don’t need people to help me grow up.” She folded her arms, confidently. “I. Drink. Milk.”

“But what about when we form teams?”

At that comment, Ruby looked away shyly, a small blush on her face. “Umm, I don’t know, I-I’ll just be on your team or something…”

“Maybe you should try being on someone else’s team?” Yang stroked her hair contemplatively.

Ruby pointed her finger with mock indignation. “My dearest friend Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me?”

“Wh-What? No, of course I do! I just thought… I don’t know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!”

“What the-?!” Ruby waved her arms. “I don’t need to ‘break out of my shell!’ That’s absolutely-”

“Ridiculous!” Jaune “Vomit Boy” Arc interjected, walking between them.

-

“Ruby and I grew up on Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. My dad taught at Signal, and her mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was like… super-mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. Then one day… she left on a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up about it, and my dad just kind of… shut down. It wasn’t long before I learned why. He was in love with Summer, and she wasn’t even the first love he lost. She was the second. The first… was my mom.”

-

Yang leaned over the railing, surveying the party below. Couples were dancing, the music was playing, and all were having a good time. She heard soft footsteps to her side, and turned to see Ruby, looking slightly shorter. Evidently, she’d removed her high-heeled shoes. “You know,” the blonde said, “I think we really needed this.”

“Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!”

“Aw, thanks!” Yang pulled her friend into a quick hug. “It wasn’t all me, though. Weiss did a lot too.” She returned to her prior position, sighing. “Tomorrow it’s back to work…” she said with a sigh.

Ruby put a soft hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her. “I’m sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us.” A sudden flurry of laughter pulled her attention to the dance floor. “Except for that…”

-

Ruby stepped into the doorway, looking inside the bedroom. Seeing that Yang was alive pulled a weight out of her heart that had been there from the moment she saw her best friend lying there on the ground, sans an arm. Now here she was, in bed. “…Yang?” she called timidly. After a moment of no response, Ruby began to turn away when…

“…Ruby.”

She turned right back around to see Yang looking right at her. Ruby rushed over, hugging her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Yang pulled herself out of the hug, somewhat forcefully. “But I’m not.”

Ruby stood up from the bed, a little shocked at Yang’s disposition.

“It’s all gone, Ruby. The school, Penny, Pyrrha… and…” She glanced at what was left of her right arm.

“Where are Weiss and Blake?”

Yang sighed. “Weiss’ father came for her. No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the Tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocents and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone’s scared, and no one knows who to trust. So Weiss’ father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks she’ll be safe. She’s gone…”

“And… what about Blake?”

“…She ran.” Yang’s eyes shut. “Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just… ran…” Her eyes began tearing up.

“But… why?”

“I don’t know… and I don’t care.”

Ruby reached out to her. “Yang, there has to be a reason she-”

“No there DOESN’T!” Yang shouted, whipping herself to face Ruby. “Sometimes bad things just happen!”

Ruby was shocked, and a little scared, but most of all… heartbroken. To see her friend so… sad.

Yang panted a few times, before breathing deeply once. “Do what you gotta do, Ruby. I’m just gonna lay here…” She turned away from Ruby, looking out the window.

There were tears in Ruby’s eyes as she reached out to her friend one more time. “Yang…”

“Just leave me alone…”

Ruby put her arm down, biting back tears of her own as she turned and walked to the door.

And as she left… she whispered three little words she knew Yang would never hear.

“I love you.”

-

“How… did you do that?”

It was a big day for Yang. She’d been captured, reunited with both her friend Weiss and her own mother, and just learned that the latter could transform into a bird.

“Well, I could explain it to you…” Raven slashed open a portal with her sword. “Or you could ask your uncle.”

“…You’re letting us go?”

Raven stepped in front, sheathing her sword. “I’m giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I’ll answer all your questions and more.” Her lip curled into a small smile. “We could have a fresh start.”

Yang shot her mother a glare, and the stony expression returned as she stepped to the side. “Or you can go back to your uncle and join Ozpin’s impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that-” Yang held up her right finger, and Raven stopped talking, mostly out of shock at her audacity.

“Right now, I don’t care about Ozpin’s war, or dark secrets, or even you. All I care about is seeing my friend again.”

Raven sighed. There’d be no changing Yang’s mind about this.

-

Ruby stepped out of the house’s kitchen, fully loaded tea tray in hand. Qrow had just called her out, presumably with the Hunstmen of Mistral. “So, we didn’t know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it.”

She looked up from her concentration on not making it fall… and gasped, dropping the whole thing to the floor, where it shattered loudly. Qrow was home, and while he didn’t have any trained Huntsmen with him, he did have two people.

Her partner, Weiss… and… 

Yang. It was Yang, her best friend, after all this time. Standing there, with a brand-new arm, and an unplaceable look on her face. She stepped forward.

“Yang, I… I’m so sorry!” Ruby choked out. “I-I should’ve stayed, and I should’ve talked to you more! I’d- I-I just…” For the first time in months, she began to cry. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me around and-”

Two things happened in a very short time in that moment. The first was Yang’s hands on Ruby’s cheeks.

The second was Yang’s lips on hers.

Ruby was frozen solid with shock, until Yang pulled away after a few seconds, her tear-stained eyes locking with those of her dearest friend.

“…I love you.”

Ruby couldn’t hold back her emotions any longer. She wrapped her arms around Yang, pulling her into a hug that she was quick to return.

“…I love you too…”


End file.
